


Whisper in My Ear

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: This an extension of prompt #20 for my Kinktober fic...dirty talk.  People asked for a few more chapters, so here you are. :)  The first chapter will be a repost of that prompt #20.Eggsy's a chav kid on the estates, saving his pennies to make calls to a phone sex line. He loves the voice on the other end, a sexy Scottish man who always knows what to say.  He doesn't expect to get the job interview of a lifetime...or that his trainer is the man on the other end of the phone.You can find a bit of a one-shot sequel here:I'll Have My Usual





	1. Chapter 1

“Daisy’s appointment is at one, and then we’re going down to the charity shop.”

“Yes, Mum.” Eggsy hands her the diaper bag and her purse.

“We might stop for a treat, if she’s good.”

“Yes, Mum. Oh, wait.” Eggsy hands her a few crumpled bills. “For her treat.”

“Thoughtful of ya, babe.” Michelle kisses his cheek. “Could ya pick up around here?” She looks around the small flat in dismay. The remnants of Dean’s friends are everywhere, cigarettes and empty bottles and garbage.

“Will do, Mum,” Eggsy promises. “Have a good afternoon. It’s a nice day. Take tha long way home, through the park.”

“Maybe we will.” Michelle kisses his cheek. “Love ya.”

“Love you, too, Mum. An’ love my little flower!” Eggsy kisses Daisy’s neck and makes her giggle.

He walks them to the door and waves at Daisy. She smiles and waves back. He watches until Michelle is down on the street and finally closes the door. He locks the door, runs to his bedroom, locks that door, and goes digging through his wallet. He smiles triumphantly as he pulls out the reloadable credit card. He’d deposited money on it just the day before, so he knows he has enough. He opens his jeans and pulls down his pants, already half-hard at the mere thought of the phone call he’s about to make. He knows the number by heart and quickly inputs his credit card number.

“Love Magic, this is Ian.”

Eggsy actually purrs when he hears the Scottish brogue. “Hello, Ian. This…this is Gary,” he says shyly.

“Why, hello, Gary, how are you? I haven’t heard from you in quite some time.”

“It’s difficult for me to get time alone.” 

“You do get quite noisy, so I can understand why you might want to be alone,” Ian says with a gently laugh. Eggsy blushes. “How have you been?”

“Getting by. I…I missed your voice.”

“How sweet of you, lad. Tell me…do you dream about my voice?”

“Fuck yes,” Eggsy exhales, glad that Ian isn’t taking too much time getting to the point.

“Am I reading you a bedtime story? Singing you a lullaby?”

Eggsy snorts. “Hardly.”

“I see. So…are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says. “Jeans and pants down, dick’s already plumping up.”

“Good…good…are you touching it?”

“Yes,” Eggsy moans.

“Slowly, Gary. You know I don’t like you to rush things. I like to take you to the very edge.”

“Oh, I fuckin’ know,” Eggsy murmurs. 

“I was trying to imagine what you look like. I bet you’re a very attractive young man.”

“I’m all right.”

“Athletic?”

“Gymnastics,” Eggsy says, trying to keep his hand slow and steady.

“Really? That means you must be quite…limber. Flexible.”

“Yes.”

“So, you’re telling me I could, oh, put your ankles up by your neck?”

“Probably,” Eggsy says, shivering at the thought.

“I think I’d like to do that. Is your cock hard yet?”

“Fuck, yes, Ian, been hard.”

“Good. I’d like to strip you naked, lay you on my bed, and just look at you. Drink you in. Look my fill at those beautiful muscles of yours. And then I’d like to move you to the edge of the bed and fold you in half, bring those ankles up to your ears. I’d still just look at you, look at your balls, I bet they’re tight up against your body, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Eggsy whines.

“Touch them. Tug them, fondle them.” Eggsy does as he asks, even though Ian can’t see him. “I’d look at that gorgeous cock of yours, and then I’d kiss it. Not suck it, just kiss it. Just enough to feel it throbbing and hot against my lips.”

“Ian…”

“And then I’d look at that perfect hole of yours. I’d gently touch it, run my fingers around it. Do that, Gary. Touch yourself there…circle without going inside.” Eggsy scrambles for the tiny tube of lube and wets his fingers. He circles his arsehole and shudders. “I’d watch as I finally start to open you up, watch that hole of yours as it lets me in. Do you want me inside of you, Gary?”

“Fuck, please, Ian!”

“Oh, I like when you beg. I’d start with one finger, just one…” Eggsy whimpers. “Use your other hand to stroke yourself, Gary.”

“Ian…fuck…”

“Two fingers, lad. We’re going to open you up thoroughly, because my prick is large. I want you ready for me when I fuck you.”

“Ian…I’m getting close…” Eggsy pants.

Ian chuckles. “You’re skipped ahead to three fingers, haven’t you? What a naughty greedy thing you are. That’s fine. I want those fingers in all the way, and you hold them there. Hold them there until you come. Think of my big cock filling your arse as you beg for more.”

“Please…please, Ian…” Eggsy gasps. His hand is hard and fast on his cock and his body starts to tremble.

“You want it? You whisper it in my ear, lad.”

“Please, Ian, please may I come?” Eggsy manages to whisper.

“Yes you can, Gary. Show me what a good boy you are.”

Eggsy comes with a roar, come shooting up onto his stomach. His arse clenches around his fingers and he howls. “Ian, Jesus Christ,” Eggsy says weakly.

“That’s my good boy. Deep breaths now.”

Eggsy chuckles quietly. “Aftercare?”

“I consider it part of my job. I complete the mission, beginning to end.”

“Aye,” Eggsy says. “Thank ya, Ian.”

“Until next time, lad.” Ian hangs up and Eggsy lays on the bed panting for breath.

He’d found the number in a gay magazine he’d smuggled into the flat. He’d gotten rather drunk and decided to call just once, when he’d gotten the reloadable card as a gift. He’d found Ian on the other end and had the best orgasm of his life. He asked for a way to reach Ian directly, no matter what, and it started a routine of calls, usually two or three times a month. He supposed he should be embarrassed, but there was no way he was coming out to his mother, his friends, or anyone he knew.

He sat up and got his bearings before stumbling off to the loo to clean up. He’d promised he’d help his mother straighten the flat, and he kept his promises. He’d kiss up to Dean as well; perhaps he’d find him some work and he could load up his credit card again.

 

But that didn’t happen. The next night he felt the need to nick Rottie’s car and take it for a joyride. A fox, an arrest, and a phone call later he found himself standing in a tailor’s shop wondering what the fuck was going on. He saw a hangar full of planes and cars before being led down the hall and meeting an absolutely terrifying bald Scottish man. The accent was strangely soothing to Eggsy, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. The man gave them a lecture, handed them a body bag, and Eggsy’s life headed in an entirely new direction.

It changed forever when he jumped out of a plane, landed on a “K,” and furiously got in the face of the terrifying bald man. “Am I the expendable candidate?”

“You have a complaint, you come here and you whisper it in my ear.” Eggsy stares at him, his blood cold. He isn’t able to focus on anything Merlin says after that, but he does see the wink and sly smile on Merlin’s face before he turns to walk away. “Gary,” Merlin throws over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the beautiful eggsyobsessed for the inspiration for this chapter.

Merlin’s career as a successful phone sex operator can completely be blamed on Harry Hart.

Well, perhaps not. The successful part has NOTHING to do with Harry and EVERYTHING to do with Merlin’s ability to tell people what to do in a way that makes them want to do it…but makes them want to do it only if Merlin tells them to do it.

But the career? Definitely the fault of one Harry Hart.

 

It was the early 1990s, before the internet but after the invention of the informercial. Ads were sprouting up all over late-night television, with scantily-clad women telling men to call, “Because I’m waiting to talk to YOU.” Attractive men, chests bare, holding onto a phone and telling you to “come to my party…I’ll make it worth your while.” Ghastly, really.

“Ghastly, really,” Harry says over his fourth pint of Guinness. “Absolutely dreadful. It was embarrassing. I was this close to simply laying there and thinking of England.”

“That’s fucking shite and you know it.” Merlin points in his face, happily sipping at his fifth pint. “You get off on sex no matter how bad it is.”

“I get off, but not in a GOOD way.” Harry falls back into his chair and sighs. “Waste of a perfectly good orgasm.”

“So why was it so bad?”

“He tried talking. I mean, not that I mind someone talking in bed. But this…” Harry waved his hand around, almost knocking over Merlin’s pint. Merlin gasps and holds it to his chest, petting the glass. “It was like horrible telly…or one of those ridiculous romance novels with the half-naked man on the cover.”

“How do you know about those novels, Harry?”

“Research for a mission.” Merlin snorts into his glass. “Let me see if I can reenact it for you.” Harry thinks for a moment. His voice gets low and growly and it takes everything Merlin has not to spew his precious beer all over the table. “Yeah, baby, that’s right, so good. Like it like this, baby? Want more? Tell Daddy you want more. Give it to me, that’s right.”

Merlin stares at him, mouth open. “He called himself your DADDY?” Harry nods. “That’s ridiculous.”

“It really was. I almost felt sorry for him. I was already planning on it being our only date, but that most definitely decided it for me.”

“I apologize on behalf of all gay men,” Merlin says, and Harry nods in gratitude. “I mean, Jesus, Harry, it’s not that hard to do. Anyone can say the right things in the bedroom if they commit to it.”

“Is that so?” Harry’s eyebrows raise as he plunks his empty glass on the table. “You talk dirty in bed?”

“Oh, Harry.” Merlin shakes his head. “Simply calling it “talking dirty” is a vast understatement.”

“I don’t believe you. You’re a robot. You aren’t capable of…”

“I most certainly am, my friend.” Merlin leans in, his hazel eyes twinkling. “Bring me back to yours, take me to bed, and I’ll prove it to you.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Harry gasps, falling onto his back and panting for breath. “What the bloody hell was that?”

“That was, as you say, talking dirty. You’re welcome.” Merlin reaches over for the water on the nightstand and takes a large swallow.

“You…I almost feel that I’m not quite old enough to hear what I just heard.” Harry wriggles a bit, loving the familiar ache in his arse “Not too bad with your cock, either.”

“I accept the compliment with thanks.”

“You…you called me a cockwhore.”

“Hmm.”

“You made me call MYSELF a cockwhore. You got me to beg for your cock.” Harry stares at the ceiling.

“And no one called anyone Daddy.”

“I probably would have…if you’d have asked me to.” Merlin chuckles and pats Harry on the side. “Of course, I’m sure I had a lot to do with it.”

“Why am I NOT surprised to hear you say that?”

“Well, look at what you had to work with.” Harry motions to himself. “I gave you quite a bit of inspiration.”

“You are very pretty,” Merlin says loyally. “And very responsive. But I could have done it with or without you, I’m afraid. I could probably do it over the phone. Like one of those ridiculous advertisements on the telly. Did you know just anyone can start one of those things? You simply need to register this and that, and boom…phone line.”

“I’m glad you think I’m pretty,” Harry says sullenly, disliking the fact that Merlin’s dismissed his role in their romp so quickly. “Just because you can start a phone line doesn’t mean you’d make any money at it.”

“Oh, I most certainly would.” Merlin yawns and puts his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I bet you can’t.” Harry slowly grins. “I will fund your little adventure, Merlin. I will put forth all the capital. And if you cannot repay me in a year, I win. And I want to see the books. No paying me back out of pocket.”

“Done.” Merlin reaches over and shakes Harry’s hand. “Enough talking. Sleep now.”

 

Merlin repays him by the end of the eighth month. He places ads in their local newspapers as well as in some of the trade papers and on bulletin boards in the gay clubs and bars. He starts out only taking calls when he’s at home alone, spending hours on the phone with needy individuals willing to pay for the chance to hear him boss them around. He learns what people like and don’t like, and occasionally throws in what he himself likes. He actually gets regulars, and by the time he’s given the title of Merlin, he’s able to save an insane amount of money. 

But he likes doing it. He likes making people feel good. He also likes the control, he’s not going to lie to himself about that. In the crazy world of spies and missions and secrets, he’s able to give someone pleasure with his voice alone. It’s a lonely job; while he’s able to distance himself from the people he speaks with, he sometimes wonders what it would be like to do these things in person. But he never sees anyone face-to-face. With the advent of the internet, he’s sure he could probably at least show his face, if nothing else, but he prefers to keep things old-fashioned. Plus his fee is much lower than that of the internet sites, so he keeps a fairly loyal fan base.

He’s not above using Kingsman technology to his benefit. Anyone who calls him more than four times is logged and investigated. He finds a lot of men living in their parents’ basements, a lot of older men too shy to find a lover. One young man surprises him, a young chav who lives with his mother and abusive stepfather. A young chav whose father died in front of Merlin, a young chav named Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin. A young chav who shows up at Kingsman by Harry’s side looking cocky and nervous at the same time.

Merlin’s able to hide the fact that he knows who Eggsy is; even Harry doesn’t know that Lee Unwin’s son is a client. He doesn’t speak to the recruits more than a few sentences at a time, and he’s usually barking orders in a tone he never uses on the phone. But one day things finally come to a head when he tells Eggsy to whisper in his ear. He sees the fear, shock and embarrassment wash over Eggsy’s attractive face, and he cannot help but throw Eggsy’s first name at him before he walks away.

Eggsy doesn’t need to know that Merlin’s wanked to the thought of him since he walked to the dormitory at Harry’s side.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy stumbles back to the dormitory after the parachute test, not remembering how he gets there. The others are packing their bags in disgust while Charlie takes a shower and Roxy sits on Eggsy’s bed playing with JB.

“Are you all right?” Roxy asks him when he enters the room.

“I didn’t know!” Eggsy blurts out. She stares at him. “I mean, I don’t know. That was crazy as fuck, huh?” He sits on the bed and absently plays with JB’s ear.

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

“M’fine. Gonna clean up.” He strips down and grabs his towel.

Once in the shower he stands with one hand pressed against the wall, head hanging down under the water. Merlin is Ian. Merlin is IAN. Merlin knows all Eggsy’s fantasies, everything he likes, everything that makes him come with Ian’s name on his lips. He vaguely wonders how long Merlin’s known…did he know when Eggsy was making the calls or simply find out after he came to Kingsman?

He’s never going to be able to face Merlin again, that’s for certain.

 

But he DOES face him again. He faces him briefly on the firing range, and he faces him on the track, and he faces him in the classroom. He doesn’t get much time to think about it, because suddenly Merlin’s working the three of them twice as hard, shoving information into their brains and then working their bodies to the bone. Merlin also manages to perform some sort of actual magic, because Eggsy’s never able to find him and speak to him alone.

They’re sent on a “honeypot” mission…apparently that’s a Kingsman THING. Eggsy’s slept with a girl exactly twice, and he hopes his cocky demeanor and nice smile will get him somewhere. Apparently his fears are unfounded, however, as he tastes the drug in the drink almost immediately and wakes up on a set of railroad tracks. He doesn’t care what the monster in front of him says, Harry Hart’s believed in him and there’s no way he’ll grass him up.

He attempts to slyly pick Harry’s brain about Merlin, asking about Harry’s time in training, and if Merlin was there as well, but Harry always manages to deftly changes the subject. He learns to make a martini, learns what fork to use with breakfast, and then he’s back to the manor and Chester’s telling him to shoot his dog.

Within forty-eight hours Harry is dead, Eggsy kills King, saves the world, and is offered the arse of a princess…with Merlin in his ear in a completely different fashion.

 

“She’s quite pretty,” Merlin observes as Eggsy heads back to the cell with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. “Need any helpful hints?”

“Hardly. I do just fine on my own,” Eggsy snaps.

“Yes. That’s why you were such a frequent client of mine.” Eggsy stops walking, shocked at the hurt that flows through his body. “I’m sorry, lad. That came out much harsher than I meant.”

“Apology accepted. Could you perhaps leave me alone now?” Eggsy asks as he reaches the cell of the princess. She looks out the window at him, beaming and waving.

“Of course. I have many things to occupy my time…I suppose I’m the head of Kingsman now. We’ll leave when you return.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Eggsy unlocks the door.

“You came back!” She squeals, throwing herself in his arms. “I am the Crown Princess of Sweden, but you may call me Tilde.”

“Eggsy.”

 

“Yes, sir. It’s been a pleasure. Thank you.” Merlin throws down his headset and sighs. If anyone had told him he’d be on the phone with the Prime Minister and dignitaries from three other countries in the matter of minutes, he’d have said they were lying. He hears footsteps on the ramp and whirls around, gun in hand. “Oh. Eggsy. I didn’t expect you so soon. I realize you’re quite young, and perhaps your stamina isn’t…”

“I didn’t fuck her,” Eggsy says bluntly. Merlin blinks at him. “Gave her tha champagne, actually, sent her on her way ta find her family. Figured all those soldiers or whatever outside could get her where she needs to go?”

“Yes,” Merlin says. “So…I suppose we’ll be on our way as soon as I get things prepared in the cockpit.”

“All right.” Eggsy looks very young and very exhausted. 

“There’s a shower back there, and you’ll find a jumper and some other clothes in the closet.” Eggsy nods and Merlin heads for the cockpit.

“Hey, Merlin?” Merlin slowly turns around. “You bein’ able ta fly tha plane? Fuckin’ aces.”

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Merlin says with a small smile. “You’ll find I’m a man of many talents.”

“Already figured that,” Eggsy says. Merlin waits for more but Eggsy simply turns and plods toward the shower.

He does the preflight check and waits until the water stops to poke his head out of the cockpit. “Eggsy, I need you to buckle in so we can take off.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Eggsy calls back. He’s wearing a hoodie and track pants and looks a bit better. He sits down and puts his seat belt on.

Merlin gets them into the air and to a decent cruising altitude before starting autopilot. When he comes back into the cabin he smiles as he sees Eggsy dozing on the sofa. As soon as he steps into the room, however, Eggsy sits up and opens his eyes. “Feeling better after your shower?” Merlin asks, thinking how good a shower sounds.

“Uh, Merlin? I know yer fuckin’ magic an’ all, but who’s flyin’ tha plane?”

“Mr. Autopilot,” Merlin says with a straight face. 

“Oh. Right.” Eggsy blushes.

Merlin sits next to him on the sofa. “Fuck,” he mutters, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes. 

“Wow.” Merlin looks up. “You…you got really nice eyes. Never noticed before.” Eggsy blushes even more. 

“Thank you.” Merlin stands up, pours them each a drink, and sits back down. Eggsy takes his and gently clinks his glass to Merlin’s. “To Harry,” Merlin says quietly.

“Ta…ta ‘arry,” Eggsy repeats. He takes a swallow and coughs a bit.

Merlin smiles. “Scotch is an acquired taste.”

“I’ll take yer word.” But he finishes the glass and sets it aside. “Yer brilliant.”

“Thank you,” Merlin says in surprise.

“No. Ya are. An’ yer aces at trainin’, managing a crew like us.” Merlin simply nods. “You can fly planes.”

“I can also drive a tank and I’ve been at the helm of a submarine.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy says in shock. Merlin shrugs. “Ya invent things.” Merlin nods. “Then why tha FUCK was you workin’ a sex line?”

“You say it in the past tense. I still do it regularly. Not now, of course, and perhaps not for a while, since the world’s gone to hell.”

“So yer tellin’ me that when someone’s out on a mission, ya got their feed up on a screen while yer gettin’ some pitiful bloke off over tha phone?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. And I wouldn’t say they’re pitiful.”

“Yeah, right,” Eggsy mutters, face flaming. 

“They have a demand, I provide the supply,” Merlin says simply. “Some might say I’M pitiful.”

“Fuck, Merlin, you’s a lot of things, but pitiful ain’t one of them. An’ if anyone ever says ya are? They can answer ta me.”

“Thank you, lad,” Merlin says, touched. “I never thought you were pitiful, Eggsy.” Eggsy still doesn’t look up. “I thought you were a lonely young man in a circumstance where coming out about his sexuality was a dangerous option.”

“Did…didya know about me, like when I called ya? Did ya know who my dad was?”

“Yes,” Merlin says honestly. “But it made no difference to me. I had no clue…I didn’t know about your stepfather,” he says finally. “I didn’t investigate that thoroughly until you came to Kingsman. I apologize…I would have done something. Done more. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right…I weren’t yer responsibility.”

“And as to what you said earlier, about me “working a sex line.” I don’t work a sex line. I own the sex line. It’s my own business.”

“How tha fuck didya get into that?” Eggsy looks honestly curious.

“After a conversation with Harry. After a night with Harry, actually.” Eggsy’s mouth drops open. “We’d had a bit to drink, and he didn’t believe that I could persuasively talk dirty in the bedroom.”

“Jesus fuck I bet ya set him straight soon enough.”

“I think I might have broken part of him,” Merlin says with a grin. He remembers Harry in bed next to him, young, beautiful Harry, curls swirling over his pillow. Waking up with his head on Harry’s shoulder, laughing with Harry in bed. “He dared me to do it, and actually funded the whole operation.” Merlin absolutely will not cry. Not after everything that’s happened in the last two days. “He bet that I’d lose money.”

“You showed him.”

“I…suppose I did.” Merlin swallows a sob. “Never…never let him forget it, either.” The realization that he will never again get to tease his best friend washes over him like a tidal wave and the glass trembles in his hand. He sits it down on the table and clenches his hands into fists. He feels Eggsy hesitate before resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder, slowly putting his hand on Merlin’s leg palm up. Merlin’s own hand slowly creeps over and takes it, Eggsy’s fingers twining with his. They silently sit this way until Merlin has to get up and finish flying them home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so fair warning. I REALLY like writing dirty talk. A LOT. I usually hold back, but this is one story where it is 100% appropriate. Enjoy.

Eggsy sees very little of Merlin after that. He’s assigned the monumental task of reorganizing Kingsman, of course, and Eggsy is quickly sworn in as Gawain and sent off on his merry way. He touches down on six continents in four months and is absolutely exhausted. He’s also absolutely loving every minute of it.

He thinks of Merlin often, however. He wonders if Merlin still does his side job, if he finds time in his busy world to tell another man, “Whisper it in my ear.” He hates that thought. Eggsy also hates the thought of Merlin all but living at HQ because it’s all he has…his job as Merlin and his job as The Voice of Sex.

Eggsy finally decides to do something about both. He’s tired, he’s frustrated, and he realizes that he’s fallen for Merlin as more than just a voice on the phone.

 

Eight months after V-Day Harry Hart is still dead, Eggsy’s been given the name of Gawain, and Percival has quietly taken the chair of Arthur. Merlin can sit back and almost relax. His team, the people he’s carefully crafted and instructed, have managed to survive mostly unscathed and he’s been putting them to the test for weeks. 

He’s watching Percival meet with the Prime Minister (thank God he doesn’t have to do it, Merlin think) when his phone rings. His OTHER phone. He slowly picks it up, not recognizing the number on the screen. He immediately starts the trace and answers. “Love Magic, this is Ian.”

“Hello, Ian.”

Merlin would know that voice anywhere. Cheeky little bugger. “Good evening, Gary, how are you?”

“A bit lonely, I’m afraid.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I understand that your job is to supply what your callers demand. Is that correct?”

“Yes, it is.” Merlin has the strangest sensation, as if weight is falling from his shoulders.

“Well, I have a demand.”

“Let me see what I can do for you, Gary.”

“You can tell your staff you’ll be gone for the next three days, that you’re taking time off, time that Arthur’s approved. Agent Gawain spoke with him about it.”

“I see.”

“And then you can come to Gawain’s flat for a home-cooked meal, a hot shower, and then.”

“And then?”

“That’s a matter to be discussed later. This is my demand. Can you supply it?”

Merlin stares at the phone in his hand, unable to keep from grinning. Eggsy Unwin is one in a million. “I’ll leave in an hour.”

“Make it thirty minutes if you know what’s good for you.” Eggsy terminates the call.

 

Eggsy paces in the kitchen, biting at his thumb as he watches the pan on the stove. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. What the hell was he thinking, ordering Merlin around like that? And the whole seduction thing he talked about? Like he’s capable of anything like that. He’s lucky Merlin didn’t chew him out, yell at him for using a private work line, and hang up on him.

His doorbell rings and he jumps a mile into the air. He takes a few deep breath and walks to the door. “Good evening, Merlin.”

“I was told I could find a home-cooked meal and a shower here?” Merlin raises an eyebrow.

“That you can. Come on in.” Eggsy steps aside and lets him in. “Fuck,” he groans, and Merlin’s eyebrow goes higher. “Wanted ya ta change outta those clothes…know ya’ve had them on fer days. But I can’t got nothin’ that’s gonna fit ya.” He curses himself for not thinking things through.

“Relax, lad.” Merlin puts a hand on his shoulder. “I have a change of clothes in my office…brought it along.” He turns and shows Eggsy the knapsack on his back. 

“Okay.” Eggsy breathes a sigh of relief. “Bath is the second door down the hall, on the right. Dinner will be ready when yer done.”

“Thank you, Eggsy. I appreciate this.” The hand squeezes his shoulder.

“Anything fer you, mate,” Eggsy says. He inwardly winces. Ugh, mate? Really?

He’s plating up their food when Merlin appears in the kitchen doorway. He’s wearing a pair of jeans and a green jumper and looks refreshed. “That was something I desperately needed.” 

“Don’t need ta tell me. That jumper of yers was ready to leap off yer body an’ walk off on its own.”

“Cute,” Merlin remarks.

“Sit down.” Eggsy motions to a chair and hands him a beer.

“Thank you.” Merlin sits down but waits until Eggsy’s seated as well before picking up his fork. “This looks delicious.”

“Just a little something, not a big deal.” Eggsy blushes a bit.

“Can’t remember the last time someone cooked for me. Actually, I can…it was Harry.” Eggsy frowns, hoping the memory isn’t a bad one. Merlin chuckles and sets his mind at ease. “Christ, it was pathetic. He burned the steak, forgot about the potatoes, and salted the vegetables so much I couldn’t eat them.”

“Nice ta hear he weren’t good at everything, then.”

“Oh, he most definitely was not.” And then Merlin’s off, telling him story after story about Harry and his faults. At one point Eggsy almost pisses himself laughing, although most of the comedy is in the way Merlin tells the story. He’s not just good with his voice when it comes to sex, apparently. He can mimic Harry’s voice perfectly, and it’s almost like Harry’s in the room with them.

“Fuck…yer killin’ me.” Eggsy wipes actual tears from his eyes as he gets up and carries their plates to the sink.

“Can I help you?”

“Fuck, no. Yer my guest.” Eggsy begins running water in the sink. He hears the chair scrape and suddenly a long arm goes around him, turning the water off. 

“I was promised some “and then” after my dinner,” a voice says in his ear, and Eggsy almost comes on the spot.

“Didn’t…didn’t know if you was interested in that,” Eggsy says honestly, shivering at Merlin’s breath on his neck. 

“Oh, lad…I’ve been interested in you from the moment you punched that two-way mirror.” Merlin’s lips press against the back of Eggsy’s neck as he speaks. “And now that I’ve gotten to know you, that I’ve seen the incredible person you are in the inside? I’m even more interested.”

Eggsy slowly turns around. “Really?”

“Really.” Strong hands settle on Eggsy’s waist and then Merlin’s kissing him, slow tender kisses that start sweet and end dirty.

Eggsy finally pushes him away. “Would ya like ta see my bedroom?”

“I would indeed.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses his knuckles. Eggsy leads him to the bedroom, where condoms and lube are sitting on the nightstand. Merlin raises his eyes.

“My trainer taught me ta be prepared for all possible scenarios,” Eggsy says.

Merlin grins. “Oh, he did, did he?” Merlin toes off his shoes and kicks them aside. Eggsy does the same. “Did he teach you to be prepared for what I have planned?”

“I don’t know. What do ya got planned?” Eggsy almost doesn’t want to know.

“Well, I thought you might get undressed, and as you undress I’ll tell you my plan. And then once you’re naked, you can tell me if you think it’s a good plan.” Merlin slowly pulls his own jumper up and off.

“Jesus,” Eggsy whimpers, staring at the wiry frame and muscular arms. “You been hidin’ a lot under those jumpers.”

“Wait until you see what’s under my jeans.” Merlin leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. “Start undressing.” Eggsy pulls off his hoodie and vest. “I was thinking I’d start by touching every inch of you, learning you with my hands.” Eggsy pulls off his socks, wincing as his erection pokes him when he bends down. “And then I’d do what I’ve always dreamt of doing to you, just laying you out in front of me so I can look at you.” Eggsy’s jeans slide down and puddle on the floor. Merlin saunters over to stand in front of him. “And then I’d tell you what to do to please me, and you’d do it.” Merlin pushes Eggsy’s pants down and helps him step out of them. “Does that sound like a good plan?”

“Sounds like a fuckin’ brilliant plan,” Eggsy mumbles.

“Wonderful. Lay down.” Eggsy obediently crawls onto the bed and lays down on his back. “You’re beautiful, lad. A work of art.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy whispers, feeling ridiculous. He feels even more ridiculous as Merlin lays down over him still wearing his jeans.

Merlin kisses him, then starts moving his mouth down Eggsy’s throat. “The first time I saw you practically naked, the day of the drowning test…Jesus fucking Christ, lad, I wanted you so badly.” Merlin kisses down his chest then sits up to straddle Eggsy’s waist. His hands slide over Eggsy’s toned pectoral muscles and find his nipples, twisting and pinching them. “Your nipples, God, they were so hard, so perfect. I wanted to play with them.” Merlin bends down to bite and suck at Eggsy’s left nipple while his hand continues to toy with the right. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes, oh fuck Merlin yes.”

“Not Merlin.” He gives a nipple a painful tweak. “Ian.”

“Yes…yes, Ian.”

“Your turn.” He moves down further to sit on Eggsy’s thighs. “Touch them. Lick your fingers and play with them.”

“God,” Eggsy says in a strangled voice. He sucks at his fingers and brings them down to his nipples. He feels a bit self-conscious; he’s never played with himself like that before. But the hungry look in Merlin’s eyes sweeps that uncertainty away. 

“And these muscles…it’s like you’re made of stone.” Merlin’s hands tickle over the fluttering muscles of Eggsy’s stomach before finally sliding down. “You’re perfect everywhere.” He takes Eggsy’s weeping cock in his hand and strokes it.

“Ian…Ian, fuck, please…” Eggsy’s entire body bucks off the bed, hips thrusting to meet Merlin’s hand.

“That’s my boy. I do like it when you beg.” Merlin lays down between Eggsy’s legs. “Bend your knees, lad.” Eggsy obeys, giving Merlin access to his balls. “Oh yes. Quite the lovely view.” He continues to stroke Eggsy as he licks his balls and works his way up. He sucks just the head and Eggsy whimpers. His eyes meet Eggsy’s and Eggsy wants to die. He feels like he’s about to spontaneously combust, hearing this voice say such lovely filthy things to him. Merlin briefly sucks his entire dick, using a lot of spit and getting him wet. “Stroke yourself,” Merlin says, releasing him with a pop and moving to stand by the foot of the bed.

“Wh-what?”

“Stroke your dick, Eggsy. Like you did when you were on the phone with me.”

Eggsy turns beet red and wonders why that embarrasses him. “I…all right.” He begins to fist his cock, slow steady movements.

“Yes, that’s it. Bend your legs more, spread them.” Merlin stands at the foot of the bed and watches. “You’re fucking sinful, Eggsy. Look at you. Look at those legs, your thighs…Jesus. Your cock, your balls…you make me want to bow down and worship you.” 

Merlin finally opens his jeans and slides them down. He removes his pants as well, tossing everything to the floor. Eggsy grips his dick so hard he’s afraid he’s broken it off. “Fuckin’ hell!” He gasps, staring at Merlin’s cock. It’s thicker than Eggsy’s, so think he thinks he’d need two hands to stroke it. It’s long as well, so long and heavy that it cannot stand up straight. It’s fat and hard but it hangs down to the side a bit. “Oh my God…you wasn’t fuckin’ kiddin’.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Merlin says simply. “Now show me how those muscles work, Eggsy. I want your feet up at your head.”

“Ian,” he moans, but he slowly does as Merlin asks. He can’t see him very well from this position, but he can hear him. 

“Bloody hell.” Hands slide down the back of his thighs. “You’re amazing. So perfect. Such a perfect little slut for me, aren’t you, Eggsy? I only had to ask once and you’re giving yourself to me, showing me your most intimate parts.”

“Yes…yes, Ian…”

“Look at that pretty little hole, that perfect arse.” Eggsy hears the lube and condoms land next to him on the bed. “I want to watch you open yourself up for me. One finger, now, just one. You know I don’t like to rush things.”

“Ian…I can’t.”

“Oh, you can, lad. Because I’m telling you to.” Eggsy hears the squirt of the lube and then a squelching sound. He lowers his legs just enough to see Merlin stroking his cock. “How’s this going to fit if you don’t get ready for me?”

“Fuuuuckkk,” Eggsy moans. He scrambles for the lube and wets his fingers. He starts with just one, teasing himself before carefully sliding in.

“That’s right. That’s my good by. How does it feel, Eggsy?”

“Good, so good…need ya, Ian.”

“You’ll have me, lad, once you obey. Hold your balls up…that’s it. I want to see everything. You can lower your legs a bit if it gets too painful.”

Eggsy does lower his legs a little, and he watches Merlin watching him. His hazel eyes are dark, and he occasionally licks his lips. “Like this?”

“Oh yes. When you’re ready, add a second. Use that other hand to play with yourself, if you can.”

Eggsy struggles to obey but his mind is already a bit hazy. He works in a second finger and haphazardly strokes his cock, but he has a hard time staying focused. Especially when Merlin’s continuing to ramble on, saying everything Eggsy’s ever hoped to hear from him.

“God, you’re so perfect like this. I want to plug you up and keep you ready for me whenever I want you. Have you open and stretched, take you over my desk. Fuck you so hard that every time you sit down you think of me and blush.”

“Ian…Ian I want you, please…” He adds a third finger without being told, hips arching to meet his thrusting hand.

“That’s it…yes, lad…that’s it…” Merlin moans and forces himself to release his cock. “Up on your knees, please.”

Eggsy removes his fingers and stretches out his legs. He then clambers to his knees, face red as he looks at Merlin. “Like this?”

“Exactly like this.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hands and puts them on his cock. “Touch me.”

“Fuck, Merlin, yer huge…so fuckin’ big.”

“You want it, though, don’t you?” Merlin leans in and whispers in Eggsy’s ear. “You want my prick inside you, don’t you? Because you’re a beautiful slut who’s hungry for it, right?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says in a pleading tone. 

“Good.” Merlin gives him a brutal kiss. “Hands and knees, my good boy.”

Eggsy practically falls onto his hands and knees, burying his face in the pillow. He hears Merlin open the condom and put it on, and then three large fingers are carefully moving inside. “Fuck, Ian!” 

“God, you’re tight, boy.” The fingers twist and push and Eggsy’s sobbing with pleasure. “You’re going to feel like a fucking glove on my cock.” Eggsy whines. “Is this what you imagined, Eggsy? Is this what you saw in your mind’s eye when you spoke to me on the phone?”

“No…never this good,” Eggsy gasps, and he’s telling the truth.

“Yes…yes…” Merlin murmurs. When Eggsy’s stretched to his satisfaction he removes his fingers. “I’ll go slow, lad. I’m not wanting to hurt you, I want you open and ready for me, because I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name.”

“Pretty close to doin’ that already,” Eggsy says, and Merlin chuckles.

Eggsy tries to relax as the blunt thick head of Merlin’s cock starts to push its way in. He moans as he’s stretched to the brim. His legs shake as he continues to take it, as Merlin continues to work his way in. “That’s it, lad, oh sweet Jesus, that’s it.” Merlin’s hands clench his hips. “That’s my perfect little cockwhore, my beautiful slag. You’ve taken all of me, Eggsy.”

Tears actually fall from Eggsy’s eyes, but he’s not in pain. It’s the most beautiful burn, the stretch of knowing that he’s going to be taken care of, made to feel the most heavenly pleasure. “Thank you,” he whispers. “God, Ian, thank you.”

“So polite.” Merlin pulls out and slowly goes back in, but he works up to a quicker pace, a pace that has Eggsy grunting with every push, clenching the sheets with every pull back out. “Don’t be quiet, lad,” Merlin orders at one point. “I see you clenching your jaw…I want to hear what you’re feeling, what you’re thinking. You’re not the only one that gets off on filthy words.”

“Ian…you’re so big…you’re filling me so fuckin’ completely…I feel like you’re fuckin’ up into my soul,” Eggsy moans. “Gonna feel ya fer days…gonna love that, every time I move I’ll feel ya, remember yer gorgeous prick in my arse…” He sniffles, feeling his nose run and drip onto the pillow. He doesn’t even care.

Suddenly Merlin’s changing position, kneeling up a bit more so he can lay over Eggsy’s back. This drives him deeper and Eggsy lets out a yelp of pleasure. “You love my voice in your ear, don’t you, Eggsy?” Merlin’s breath is hot on his skin. Eggsy can only nod. “You come from my voice alone, Eggsy. You come from my voice in your ear and my prick in your arse. I want to ruin you for anyone else.”

“You did that a long fuckin’ time ago,” Eggsy manages. Merlin’s rhythm stutters and Eggsy feels the briefest kiss behind his ear.

“I wish I didn’t need to use a condom, Eggsy. I’d come so fucking deep in your gorgeous arse, it would take an eternity for it to slide back out. And when it did? I would bend down and lick you clean, lick myself from your body.”

“Ian, fuck, you fuckin’ dirty…” Eggsy howls as he comes harder than he ever has in his entire life. His body clenches as his dick spasms, shooting come onto the bed and pulling all the energy from Eggsy’s body. He sobs, muscles failing as the orgasm is wrenched from his soul. Merlin’s strong arm wraps around him and keeps him up.

“My beautiful perfect slut,” Merlin growls in his ear, pushing in so hard that Eggsy thinks he might pass out. He feels Merlin’s body shudder against him as he comes and Eggsy actually cries with relief, happy that he’s made Merlin feel as good as he feels. “Don’t move, my Eggsy.”

Eggsy can only partially focus on the words as Merlin very carefully pulls out. Eggsy rolls to the side to avoid the wet spot, reaching over the side of the bed for his discarded vest. He wipes up what he can and rearranges the covers to deal with the rest. Merlin falls onto his back and Eggsy whips the duvet up to cover them both. “Well. I see why yer business has prospered,” he finally says. “Jesus, that was incredible.”

“Aye, it was. The best sex I’ve had in a long time. The ONLY sex I’ve had in a long time,” Merlin admits.

Eggsy turns to stare at him. “What?”

“It’s been…” Merlin thinks. “Christ. Six years since I’ve had actual intercourse with another man.” Eggsy gapes at him. “I’m picky,” he says defensively. “Plus I was busy with the agents, making sure they stayed alive. And then, of course, I was busy saving the world.”

“So you ain’t been shagged in six years?” Merlin shrugs. “So sex with me probably weren’t that good, cuz it coulda been anyone. Shocked ya never called up…”

“I would never have sex with a client!” Merlin gasps, and Eggsy raises his eyebrow. “You’re not a client anymore, you don’t count.” His face grows tender and Eggsy starts to blush. “And sex with you WAS that good. I meant what I said.” He touches Eggsy’s face. “In fact, I believe I would like to do all this again, and quite often at that.”

“Sex with me?”

“Sex with you…but not just like this. Sweet lovemaking that lasts for hours, the kind that makes you smile in the morning as you remember it. This isn’t all I am, Eggsy. I’m not only the voice on the phone.”

“Dontcha think I know that?” Eggsy asks. “Fuck, Merlin, yer incredible. An’ I’d think that even if I never dialed that number.”

“I just don’t want sex, Eggsy.” Merlin actually looks nervous. “I want tonight. Dinner together, talking and laughing. Doing dishes, watching telly. Everything.”

“With me?”

“No, with Percival. Of course with you.”

“I’d like that, too.” Eggsy snuggles close to Merlin and kisses his cheek. “But…are…are ya gonna keep workin’?” He hopes Merlin knows what he means.

“No, I don’t think so. Especially if it makes you uncomfortable. I’ve proven my point, made enough money.”

“Just…just don’t want no one hearin’ ya like that anymore but me. Want ya savin’ all yer good stuff fer just me an’ you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, lad.” Merlin kisses him and smiles devilishly. “You haven’t heard the last of me.”

THE END


End file.
